Sing For Me
by ChocoPandaChan
Summary: Melody has been abused to protect her broken family. Now, with her family broken beyond repair, will she be able to find and maintain a new family when the Paladins are out for her head? GriffinXOC
1. Sing For Me, Love

**I don't own Jumper or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

**Sing For Me ~ Yellowcard**

* * *

><p>My father once said: "People do things that they won't understand and their actions effect everybody in the world. Everyone is tied together one way or another." I understood what he was talking about more and more as I grew up in my household.<p>

* * *

><p>A door opened and a large, well-built man walked in with a big bucket of water.<p>

He walked over in one quick movement and dumped the freezing water on top of a sleeping girl.

"GET UP YOU LAZY ASS AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" He yelled at her and walked out as the girl shot her eyes open.

Yep.

That girl is me.

My name is Melody and this is my story.

* * *

><p>I sat up on my bed sleepily.<p>

The cold water was beginning to be one of my stepfather's favorite ways of waking me up.

I looked over at my cheap clock. 5:25 am.

Great.

I stood up and changed my shirt.

Luckily, the sheets I was sleeping under absorbed all of the rest of the water before it could get my boxers wet.

After I put on a bra and a different shirt, I ran my fingers through my short hair and shook it around a little.

I walked out of my room to see my stepfather walking back downstairs to go back to bed.

Why, then, did I have to get up?

Well, if they don't have their breakfast ready and waiting when they get up and/or I'm asleep, then I get punished.

Punishment is mostly a huge beating that makes me have huge bruises and whelps for a month or so, followed by confinement in my room.

I looked through the fridge to see what we had to eat for the day.

Eggs...some sausages...that's about it.

I looked in the pantry and found something for pancakes and hash browns. Hmmm...pancakes it is.

I got out the electric skillet silently, not to wake everybody up.

Once, I was careless and still half asleep and got it out noisily.

My stepfather came up and yelled at me if I wanted to wake the entire world.

I, being half asleep and not thinking, said that I do and, well, you can guess the rest.

I plugged up the skillet and turned it to 360 degrees F. Then, I got out the pancake mix and mixed everything up to get the batter. The light went off on the skillet just in time too. I poured four medium sized circles onto the skillet and waited. Then, when the four were done, I pulled out a plate and put them on there. I then, just added two pancakes and six sausages onto the skillet.

This went on until I ran out of sausages and pancake mix.

I looked over at the kitchen clock as I was cleaning the skillet off.

6:52 am.

Not bad.

I got the skillet cleaned off and put away and set the table.

I light-footedly walked over to my sister's room and carefully opened the door.

She was still sleeping.

I looked at the clock on the other side of her bed.

7:13 am.

I smiled and walked over to the side of her bed.

I placed my hand down gently on her shook her lightly.

"Anne," I whispered.

She started to stir a little.

"Anne, wake up. Breakfast is ready."

She mumbled an 'ok' and sat up.

I smiled a little more and walked out of her room so she could get ready.

I, then, walked into, my stepbrother, Chris's bedroom.

I climbed the bunk bed and found his foot.

I repeated what I had said to Anne to him and he did the same.

I left, once again, and went to the kitchen to find my mom and stepfather eating their breakfast.

I walked over and waited for my sister and stepbrother to come and get their food.

If I didn't, Mark, my stepfather, would punish me.

I liked to wait on them anyways.

I always wanted to make sure that I put them before me.

They came in the kitchen in a groggy mood and got their food.

I got the remains, which was two sausages and two pancakes.

That was a good meal for me.

Most of the time, it was less.

I sat down next to my mom and Mark and began eating.

I had to show all manners, or, you know the rest.

I've repeated it a lot.

Once everybody was done, Chris went over and started playing video games and Karen, my mom, and Mark went back downstairs.

Anne, being with me since she was born, helped me with the dishes.

"How did things turn out like this?" She asked me while washing off a fork.

"We used to pull so many pranks on these two goons that we'd constantly be in trouble."

I laughed a little at the memories.

Once, since both parents are alcoholics, I shook up all but one beer to see how long it would take until they found the one bottle that wouldn't explode on them.

We did much more than that obviously.

"Yeah, but as long as you are ok, I don't mind so much." I told her.

She frowned a little.

"Is their something you're not telling me?"

I hesitated for a moment.

Karen and Mark always had their eyes on me and treated me badly once I met a boy.

Of course, I know why they hated me because of it.

He was a Jumper, and now a famous one at that.

His name was Griffin.

Griffin O'Conner.

He's become one of the most feared and respected Jumpers, though, not many people know him.

Only the Paladin's and the few people that he's talked to.

I forced a smile.

"No. I'm sure that I've told you everything that you need to know." I kind of lied.

She really didn't need to know about Griffin, but it would explain why we're getting treated more harshly.

I also promised Griffin that I wouldn't tell anyone what he could do or I'd be in trouble.

"It's probably because she's not fighting us for dad anymore so she knows that she can treat us as poor as she wants to." I explained to Anne.

She nodded, buying what I told her.

Yeah, that's why we had to live with our mom.

Our parents got divorced when I was ten, then dad got killed in a car accident when he was going to Wal-Mart to buy food when I was 17.

I'm 21 now.

Why am I not in college?

Well, if I leave this house, I don't know what will happen to Anne and Chris. Plus, I don't have the money and neither does Mom or Mark.

We finally got all of the dishes washed and we put them away.

I walked into the living room where Chris was playing Halo and Anne followed me.

I sat down on the couch and Anne sat next to me.

"Here." I herd Anne say as she pressed something against my arm.

I looked down and saw a Hershey chocolate bar.

I smiled, took it, and broke it in half.

I whiffed the other half of it on Anne's hand and she took it after giving me a questioning look.

I ignored it and took a bit out of my half of the bar as I turned to watch the Halo game.

Nothing much was happening.

Chris was just running around in circle and shooting anyone and everyone that he found.

Then Anne and me started hearing a bumbling noise.

We looked at each other, both knowing what the noise was.

Karen and Mark liked each other a lot.

They did it whenever they had the time and chance to.

It was rather disturbing at night, to say the least.

I patted her knee in reassurance and we turned to watch the game again.

It was about five minutes until Anne spoke up.

"I'm going to get him back." I looked at her quizzically.

"I can't STAND Mark. I don't think that anyone in this room does, not even his own son!"

By this time, Chris got shot and died in the game and upon hearing us talk about his dad and then him, he looked up at us tuning into the conversation.

"I don't even think that any of us like MOM!" Anne said a little louder.

She was going into a rant, I could feel it.

"Anne." I calmly stated.

"What? You and I both know that they suck as parents AND people!" She shot back.

I grabbed both of her shoulders and she got quiet immediately.

I smiled.

"We all know, but, if they hear you, we're both going to get in trouble. Ok?"

She nodded and stayed quiet.

She also looked out for me when she could.

She might have not stopped if I just said that she, alone, would get punished, though, because I said that we both would, she stopped for me.

Chris, who was quiet the whole time, started up his game again and mumbled something.

"Got a problem shorty?" Anne threatened.

Chris was always smaller than my sister and me.

He was always thin and frail too.

It was sometimes hard to think that he would be Mark's heir.

He shot his head back to Anne.

"I said that we've never liked her, even when we first met! I was five, you were eight and Melody was ten! Now look at how old we are and STILL hate them!"

Chris was going to get sent to military school if he didn't get any stronger or smarter, though, I never really understood how just doing what other people tell you to do makes you smarter.

I always thought that it turned you into a robot, but I know that that's not exactly the truth.

It just makes you tougher.

I figured this out when I met my old friend, Evan, when he came back on leave.

Anne looked at him and then smiled.

She's now nineteen and Chris is now sixteen.

I smiled too, but we all stopped smiling at each other when we herd someone coming up the stairs.

There were off beats, so that means that two people were coming up.

Karen and Mark came up the stairs, or, at least halfway up the stairs and stopped at the door.

"We're going to the store. What do we need?" Mark yelled up at us.

"Breakfast foods and soap!" I yelled back.

At this point in my life, I managed everything we needed.

I herd the door open, then close.

Anne and I immediately turned ourselves on the couch and looked out of the window behind the couch.

We watched them get into the car and drive off.

"YES!" We both yelled at the top of our lungs.

Chris died in his game again and covered his ears.

"OW! Not so loud!" He whined back.

"Baby." Anne insulted him.

She, then, ran to her room and got out her stereo and popped a cd in.

"Uh, I'm going to my room now." I stated.

Anne looked up at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've never liked your prep music." I said bluntly.

She shrugged and said whatever and started dancing to her music that she turned on when I said that I was leaving.

I started for the hallway that led to my bedroom, when I got to the intersection of the hallway and the stairs that led downstairs.

I paused and looked back towards my siblings.

Anne was dancing away like crazy and Chris was trying to block her out while playing his Halo game again.

I looked back downstairs.

Karen and Mark always had something downstairs that they've never told us about and wanted us to never figure out.

I had tried numerous times to go down there and see what was up when they stopped me from cleaning their room the first time.

They came up with a really poor excuse, so I know that they're hiding something.

I softly walked downstairs so no one would hear me and walked into their room.

Instantly, I had to back off because of the horrible smell of smoke and sex in their room.

'Jesus Christ! Don't these people ever air out their bedroom?'

I complained in my head.

I walked into their room and headed for the room right next to their closet.

It was at first the computer room, and then it had to be the bird room because they had no place else to put them. Now, it was their secret room.

I looked around.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

There was a desk, a couple filing cabinets and some papers.

I started looking through the drawers until something caught my eyes.

**Jumper list.**

I pulled out the list and started examining it.

**1.) David Rice**

'Who is he?' I thought, though, I soon found it to be a stupid question because I don't know all of the Jumpers in the world. The next one made my heart stop.

**2.) Griffin O'Conner**

Just then, the door opened and closed.

"We're home!" I herd Mark yell as I soon heard that the music wasn't playing anymore. 'Oh CRAP!' I thought as I began to freak out. 'I'm trapped!


	2. Darkening Sky

**I only own my OCs. Anything that you recognize from Jumper, I don't own.**

**Darkening Sky ~ Peter Bradley Adams**

* * *

><p>My heartbeat increased when I figured out I was stuck.<p>

'Wait, as long as they don't come down here, I'm fine.'

I thought as some relief washed over me, but my fears rose to a new height when I heard footsteps growing louder on the stairs.

They're coming down.

I looked around the room frantically trying to find a hiding spot.

There was none.

I quickly went to my last resort and opened up the window that was barely above ground level and pulled myself up.

I crawled out of the window and shut it quickly, but quietly.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, the door to the secret room open.

I walked, with much concentration so I wouldn't run for my life, back to the front door.

I opened it up and saw mom and some other guy there.

"Where were you?" She asked in a fake concern like when I was ten.

It always made me feel like I was, in her eyes, a five year old.

"I decided to go for a walk around the house. Where are the food and the supplies?" I asked, adverting the conversation on where I really was.

Then, mom did a fake gasp.

"Well, we must have been too preoccupied and happy to see our old friend, Mr. Roland, to actually get the-"

She was cut off by me walking past her.

I wasn't interested in the supplies anymore.

'Roland!' I thought harshly.

'Wasn't he one of mom and Mark's business partners? No doubt, he's just like them and out to get Griffin! Griffin…' My flashed back to the day that he had to leave.

* * *

><p>He had told me to never tell his secret, and he warned me about some people.<p>

"Now, whatever you do, watch out for shifty-looking people in trench coats." A ten-year-old Griffin instructed.

"Wow Griffin. That could be anyone in the rain." A ten-year-old version of me replied back a bit sarcastic.

He noticed and fidgeted a little bit giving me a stern look.

"I'm being serious. They're not nice people. They gave me this scar!" He said in a really angry tone as he pulled down his shirt collar a little.

I gasped and gently touched it.

As soon as my fingers made contact, though, he withdrew.

"They're called Paladins. People who want people like me, Jumpers, dead. They'll stop at nothing until we're off the face of the Earth." He informed.

'Angry. He's filled with so much hate over them.'

I got sad and Griffin took notice to that too.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I'm going to leave because I have to. I don't want to, but I want to make sure that you're safe." I nodded, with tears running down my face.

I grabbed onto his black shirt, tugging it a little, and pulled him into a hug.

He hesitated for a second or two, and then he hugged back.

"See ya." He said as he broke us apart, and then he jumped.

* * *

><p>"Now Melody. I want you and your siblings to be on your best behavior since Mr. Roland is here." Mom instructed.<p>

"How do you know 'Mr. Roland'?" I asked her.

She seemed a little shocked by this question, but quickly recovered.

"He's in the same business with us." She said calmly.

I started to feel sick. So they knew more about Griffin than I thought or they let on.

It would explain the list down in the 'secret room'.

They're Paladins?

Is that why Griffin had to leave?

Questions started to fill my head as I started to get pale.

I felt my stomach whirling around and my body getting weaker.

Anne took noticed and walked over too me.

"Are you ok, sis?" She asked with concern in her eyes and tone.

I nodded and straightened back up.

"SO!" Mom yelled happily.

"What's for lunch?"

She looked up at me expectantly like I knew all of the answers in the world.

"I don't know. You never brought food back." I said in a bored tone.

She looked at Mr. Roland for a second, and then back down sadly.

I really knew the reason why they didn't get any food and stuff.

They were out trying to kill another Jumper.

They might have succeeded, they might not have, but somewhere along the way, they picked up Roland.

The more and more I looked at him, the angrier I felt.

He's the reason Griffin had to leave.

He's killed a bunch of people for really no reason.

I restrained my self.

"Perhaps, Anne and I could go to the store and get some things." I asked.

Anne looked at me gleefully.

She loved to go shopping.

Any shopping was good, it didn't matter with her, and since I was the one driving, she gets to go to Starbucks or something of the sort.

Karen sighed and flicked her wrist.

"Fine, fine. Go, go." I smiled and Anne jumped up and down twice before sprinting to her room.

I walked casually over to my room.

I looked around at everything.

Drawing books and game magazines stacked messily in a pile on my dresser and random letters, cards, and papers along with writing utensils scattered all over my desk.

My little nightstand was neatly placed under my nature calendar.

My bed, unmade from not being back into my room, was now a little damp.

I walked over to it and made it.

I turned back around to the little entryway.

I remembered when Mark would get mad at me and try to barge in, but I had my feet pressed halfway up the wall with my back against the door so he couldn't enter.

I stifled a laugh.

The door then opened and startled me a little, thinking that my memory came to life.

It was just Anne.

"Hey, hurry up! We're going to go shopping!" She said happily and closed the door.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

I shook my head, knowing that she never really grew up.

I walked into the only bathroom upstairs and found that Anne wasn't in it.

I put some eye shadow on and a little mascara.

Then, I did my hair in a messy way and put hairspray in it to hold it.

I walked out and back into my bedroom and grabbed my awaiting purse.

"Anne! It's time!" I called out to her.

"Here!" She called back, hopping out of the hallway and into my bedroom. I smiled at her.

She was so pretty.

Her brown eyes seemed to pop out with the mascara and eye shadow she put on.

Her dark brown hair was in its normal wave, but more neat than normal.

She was blessed not to have big breasts, but big enough that it fit her slim body well enough.

She wore an Abercrombie shirt that was layered and some hydro pants.

If you just looked at her face too, you'd see her black hoop earrings.

I smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

She smiled back and walked out.

I followed her and closed the door behind me.

I don't like it when mom and Mark go into my room.

We walked into the living room and said goodbye to Chris, though, everyone thought that we were talking to them.

Anne, though, made it more exact.

"Bye shorty!" She yelled as she left the house.

I could briefly hear when I closed the door behind her, Chris yelling: "I'm not short!"

I chuckled.

"You know, he's going to hit a growth spurt really soon and HE's going to be the one calling YOU shorty." I informed.

"Yeah yeah, call me when he does."

We both crawled into the car and I started it up.

We started down the country roads until we hit our little town.

"Fist, Wal-Mart."

"But that's on the completely other side of Springfield!" She complained.

I looked at her.

"My car, my rules, my list."

She sighed and rolled down the window.

She knew that I was fine with that because I always loved to feel the wind.

I smiled a little.

"So, how's school?"

She looked at me.

"Fine I guess. I need help in math again."

My smiled widened at that.

I was great in math.

I was in senior math when I was a sophomore.

"No boy trouble?"

I asked her with amusement in my voice.

She looked at me questionably.

"No, well, Alex keeps trying to get me to go out with him and so does Steve, but I'm not going for them and they won't get the picture."

I laughed.

"That's just how guys are. You ask for them to leave and they won't because they're dense and you yell at them to leave and they think that you're playing a game."

She laughed at that.

"True, true. What about you? You had a bunch of guys going after you. Why didn't you try them out?"

I looked at her for a brief second before returning my eyes to the road.

"They weren't really all that great. Mostly, they were stupid and just wanted some. Besides, I didn't like any of them like that."

She nodded.

"What about that one boy?"

I looked at her quizzically before looking back at the road.

"You know, that one kid that you used to hang out with all of the time when you were younger. The one that showed up out of nowhere and left just as suddenly."

My heart skipped a beat for a second.

I paused.

"He's gone. I don't think he's coming back." I explained solemnly.

The air got really tense and neither of us said anything for the rest of the way.

Reality hit hard, though, and my words kept ringing in my head.

He's gone.

He's not coming back.

He's gone.

He's not coming back.

He's gone...

"There's the store." Anne said quietly, like if it were any louder, I might shatter.

I saw it and nodded.

I turned on my turn signal and went into the parking lot.

Anne rolled up her window as I parked and turned off the car.

We got out and I locked it as we entered the store.


	3. From Where You Are

**I don't own anything that you recognize from the movie Jumper. I only own my OCs.**

**From Where You Are ~ Lifehouse**

* * *

><p>Once we entered the store, I felt safer.<p>

I know that a store isn't the safest place in the world, but it's safer than most places.

I gave Anne half of the list and told her not to take too long, then I let her go.

I walked around the food sections.

I got everything that I needed in a matter of twenty-five minutes.

I figured that Anne wasn't done yet and got caught up in the clothes.

I sighed and walked over to the game and entertainment sections.

I was walking around and checking the DS, GameCube, PS2, and Wii games when I heard something.

I looked around the corner and saw a guy in all black with messy brown hair walking out of the aisle.

I blushed but shook it off when I thought that I was being ridiculous.

Though...he is cute...

I decided to follow him a little bit, but make it so he wouldn't notice.

Every second that I was with him, the more and more he reminded me of Griffin.

I started to get sad.

The guy saw me and started walking towards me.

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.

"What's your problem?" He asked, though, it seemed like he was threatening me.

I shook my head.

"Oh, I see. Too good to tell it to a complete stranger. Fine, be like that. Have fun wallowing in your own self-pity."

He said as he began to walk away.

"Griffin." I said simply.

He stopped dead in his tracks and paused.

I found that a little odd, but continued on.

"You remind me of my childhood friend named Griffin O'Conner."

He turned around to face me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Melody, Melody Fishburn, though, I prefer Melody Zoelzer. It's my dad's last name."

The man seemed to ponder a thought or two for a second, and then replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't know a Griffin O'Conner."

I looked down, even sadder.

The man seemed a little bummed that I didn't get happier and go 'oh, well, sorry for the mix up' or 'thank you for telling me, now I must be on my merry way' or something along those lines.

"You really miss that guy, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded so fast that, for a second, I thought that I was going to give myself whiplash.

He sighed and bent down to my level.

He looked at me for a couple seconds before tapping my shoulder softly.

A jolt went through my body like lightening, but it felt good.

I brushed it off, thinking that it was the same feeling that I get when anyone touches me, I'm just being more aware.

"Listen, I really can't help you. I'd like to, honestly, but I can't."

I was starting to calm down.

I rubbed the tears off of my cheeks and nodded again.

"Wh-what's y-our na-me?" I asked, kind of still sobbing.

He looked at me like he was trying to come up with something.

"Neal." He said after a second.

"Neal?" I echoed back.

He nodded this time.

"Ok."

A pause.

He got up and was about to walk away until I shot up and asked: "Would you like to have dinner?"

He stopped for a second, turned back around to me and answered: "Nah, I have other things to do."

I started to get scared.

"Oh, but please! It'll only be dinner! You don't have to stay or anything. You can get in, eat, and leave if you want!"

I partially yelled to him.

People were looking at this point.

He hesitated again.

"Alright, sure, whatever, as long as you keep quiet."

I smiled at this and it must have seemed odd because my tear streaks were still on my cheeks.

'Well, their goes Anne's plans.'

"Oh, one more thing. We have another guest too, though I wish we didn't have this guy. His name is Roland."

Neal immediately froze up and looked incredibly ticked off like the person in front of you in a line just took the last concert tickets after you've been waiting for five days to get them.

"Roland?"

He practically shouted throughout the whole store.

I got a little scared.

"Y-yeah. He works with my mom and my stepfather." He seemed to calm down a little, but not much.

"I'm sorry, I can't go to dinner with you now."

He was about to walk off when I grabbed his shoulder.

"How do you know Roland anyways?" I asked him.

He started fidgeting in the way that Griffin did and looked like he was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Are you a Jumper?" I whispered to him.

He froze again and stared at me shocked.

I smiled at him.

"Then no worries. I'm on your guy's side. I hate Paladins and I hate what they do. Though," I got out the list of Jumper names that I decided to take at the last second. "I don't see your name on the list."

"I'm a new Jumper!" He replied hastily.

That was too fast for my taste, but I decided to let it go.

My cell phone rang and I dug it out of my pocket.

I looked at the caller id on the phone.

Anne.

I answered the phone with a: "Hey."

{OMG! You would never believe the discount that they're giving here!} She practically screamed into the phone.

I had to take my ear off of it and it seemed that even Neal heard it.

I put my ear back onto the phone after I knew that she was done.

"Yeah, probably not."

{They have the cutest tops ever AND they're sixty percent OFF!}

"Heh, well, I'm making a prediction. I'm predicting that YOU'RE going to have to pay for your clothes." She whined at that.

{AWWWW, but Mel, I really, REALLY LIKE these clothes!}

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't pay for them. We're already going to be punished today anyways." I said looking up at the nearest clock.

It read 6:45 pm.

"It's practically dinner time and I haven't fed the lazy jerks plus serial killer their food yet."

{Serial killer? Who's that? Oh, are you talking about Mr. Roland? Come on. I know that he looks like it, but he certainly doesn't act like it.}

"Neither did Grandpa Happy, but you know that he was an assassin!" I shot back.

It was quiet on the other end of the phone for about two seconds.

{Do you really think he's a serial killer?} I heard her whisper back.

I sighed and fidgeted.

I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but I didn't want to lie to her either.

"Look, we don't really have time for this conversation. I have another guest coming over and I have to figure out a way to make him and Roland not kill each other."

She laughed hard on the phone that I had to pull it away from my face again.

Neal heard it and didn't look too happy that she was laughing.

"Done yet?" I screamed back into the phone without putting it back on my face.

She quieted down and I put it back onto my ear.

{Yeah yeah, ok. So, what do you plan to do?}

I smiled.

"I think that my ten-year-old self wants some payback."

I could feel her smile at the other end and I had to pull the phone away from my ear again as she shrieked.

{Yeah! The sister that I know and love is back in business!}

I couldn't help but laughing a little.

"So, when we get home, follow my lead."

{M-Kay!}

With that, she hung up the phone.

I hung up my phone and put it away.

"Nobody ever says goodbye anymore." I told Neal.

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"So, how are you going to get Roland to not recognize me or me attack him?" He asked. "Well," I started.

"I can't make you not attack him, but I'm trusting you to not do anything rash. As for the 'not recognizing you' part, I think I have an idea. Follow me!"

I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him towards the clothes section and towards Anne.

If she couldn't help, I don't think it's possible.

We finally got there and Anne had quiet a bit of clothes in her shopping cart.

I stopped as soon as she noticed me.

"Whoa. You have, um, quite a bit of clothes there."

She laughed.

"I bought some for you too silly!"

I shook my head at her hyperness.

"Ok, listen Anne. This is our guest, Neal."

She looked at Neal as he nodded towards her.

She smiled and blushed.

She then pulled me towards her.

"Wow, he's hot Mel." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at her discussed.

"Can't you think about other things when you see a guy?" I whispered harshly back at her.

She shrugged and let me go.

"Anyways," I said walking back to Neal and glaring a little at her.

"We need to change his appearance because him and Roland have-"

"It's MR. Roland, MR. Geez, you never really like giving respect to people, do you Mel?" I got a little ticked off at her.

"I just don't like this guy and he hasn't done anything to make me respect him, so, no."

She frowned a little, but shrugged after seeing my point in her head and, apparently, agreeing with it.

"Back to the point. Neal and Roland don't really get along, so, we need to make Roland not recognize Neal."

Anne looked at me puzzled.

"Ok? Why don't we just have him eat elsewhere?"

I paused.

A good point.

I smiled at her and she got the idea that was going through my head.

She smiled too.

"Ok, let's go home."

Anne jumped up and down with glee, and then started to the checkout aisle.

I tugged on Neal's jacket, like I did with Griffin's t-shirts, and headed off towards the direction Anne went.

"Does she know about us?" Neal asked in a whisper.

"No. I promised Griffin that I wouldn't tell anybody about Jumpers or what they do or even who's after them." I whispered back.

"Hey you two lovebirds! Hurry up! I want to start the party!" Anne yelled at us. I blushed and Neal had a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Anne!" I yelled at her.

She knew that she was going to have it then.

She squealed and giggled as she ran around to the other side of her cart.

Once I reached the cart I scolded her.

"Act your own age, Anne! You're not a kid anymore so stop acting like one!"

She laughed a little.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry mom!" She mocked.

I was taken back and looked down sadly.

She noticed and quieted down, knowing the truth behind our close relationship.

I practically had to raise her since she was born.

Dad, though, took care of the diapers; I pretty much did the rest since mom wasn't really, well, doing anything.

She normally was out doing God knows what or in front of the computer.

She never had any time for Anne, or me, so someone had to step up and raise Anne.

Poor Neal looked a little lost and uncomfortable in the awkward silence Anne and I created.

The cashier rung up our bill and we paid for it.

I tugged on Neal's jacket as we made our way to the car.


	4. This Scene Is Dead

**I don't own anything from the movie Jumper. I only own my OCs.**

**This Scene Is Dead ~ We Are Scientists**

* * *

><p>Once we put everything into the trunk of the car, I got into the driver's seat while Anne took shotgun, leaving poor Neal to sit in the back.<p>

He looked a little tick at this, but seemed fine with it all at the same time.

I started the car and backed up.

I exited the parking lot when Anne rolled down her window.

Neal was staring at her.

I felt a twinge of jealousy hit my heart.

'Why does she always get all of the cute guys? I mean, sure, they aren't Griffin, but I would think that Griffin would like for me to get over him at some point or another and go out with someone.'

I must have been cringing or something, because Anne looked at me oddly.

"Mel? You ok?"

I glanced over to her concerned look for a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't know how to get Neal and Roland..." I wondered off.

Anne looked away in an understanding notion.

She flipped out her cell phone and called someone.

"Hello? Shorty, can you give the phone to Mom or Mark?"

Our house.

What a bloody BRILLIANT idea.

Note the sarcasm.

I shook my head and Anne picked up on that and fidgeted a little.

"Yes, hello?"

She took the phone off of her ear for us all to hear screaming.

Neal looked a little concerned.

Probably wondering if he truly wanted to go into that household.

Anne quickly put the phone back on her ear to block out the screams from the rest of us.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know. Mom, is Roland still there?"

A pause of anxiety filled the car.

The atmosphere almost made me want to do something extreme, like, go on a high speed pursuit.

"Ok, thanks."

Anne then hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. =

The tension grew in the car.

"Well? What did they say?" I asked her.

"Mom said that we took too long so her, Mark, and Mr. Roland are going out to eat at Tokyo of Japan."

"I hope that you mean the restaurant."

She laughed.

"Of course."

I felt a huge amount of relief wash over me, and when that happened, I accidentally went into the oncoming lane.

A car was coming towards us and I swerved at the last second.

"Melody!" Anne scolded having both of her hands clawed onto some part of the car with an absolute distressed and frightened look on her face.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" I reassured her as I felt my senses heighten as the adrenaline kicked in.

Neal was smirking in the backseat, looking like he could start laughing at any time.

Anne, in the meantime, was calming down from the sudden shock.

I started laughing.

"Well, that was fun."

Anne looked at me and punched me kind of hard on the arm.

"Ow! Ok, ok! I won't do that again, unless you're not in the car."

She punched me again in the same place.

I was beginning to hurt.

"Alright! I won't do it ever again."

"Much better."

She started fixing her hair.

I started into my giggle fit again.

"You have to agree that was a little fun though. It was so close!"

I started into a fit of laughter in that moment.

She looked at me kind of angrily and scoffed.

"Awww, you're no fun." I teased her.

She smiled.

"Well, I really don't like almost being killed."

I was still smiling, even though the happy mood had disappeared.

We finally got home about thirty-five minutes later.

I turned off the car as soon as Anne rolled up her window and we all got out.

I locked the car and headed to the door and unlocked it.

At the top of the stairs was our dog, C.J.

We named her that because our stepmother, Amber, had a dog named Jaycee that we loved.

Karen wanted to originally name C.J. Dingo, but we were calling her C.J. so much, that she just started responding to it.

Thus, came the name of C.J., me and my sister's beloved doggie.

Mark had been trying to train her to attack on his command and respond only to his voice, but, C.J. just liked us better, so, she did whatever me and Anne told her to do.

We even taught her to respond when we asked: 'What school did you go to?' with: 'Arvar' which meant 'Harvard.'

Of course she couldn't really say 'Harvard', but she said something pretty close to it.

She also says when we ask her what her favorite color is she goes: 'roo' which means 'blue'.

All in all, she's a smart dog.

When she needs something, she goes into the dinning room and starts shifting her weight back and forth on her feet and starts barking.

When I ask her if she wants to go outside, food, or water, she starts jumping up and down for the one that she wants.

We love her.

"C.J.!" Anne and I yell as we came in.

We ran up the stairs and started rubbing her and Neal calmly came up the stairs.

"Oh!"

I stopped rubbing C.J. and walked up to him.

"You can give my your jacket and your shoes can go by the closet."

I pointed to the closet and he looked back at me, pondering if he should do what I say or not.

"My mom and Mark, along with Roland, shouldn't be back for a while if they left about thirty minutes ago."

I explained.

I've been to that restaurant before.

It was a good restaurant.

It took about forty-five minutes to get there, ten minutes to get your food, twenty-five minutes to eat it at the least, and another forty-five minutes to get back.

In total, it took two hours and five minutes to get dinner, or one hundred and twenty-five minutes.

If they left thirty minutes ago, then I still have one hour and thirty-five minutes with him until they enter the door.

Just to be certain that he doesn't get caught though, I'd say about an hour and a half.

He nodded and handed me his black, leather jacket.

It was nice and warm, but I took it with respect and hung it up neatly in my room.

I hurried over to the kitchen and started making beef stew.

All of my friends liked my beef stew, but it was only because I got the recipe from Griffin's family.

He was looking through their drawers one day and found the secret recipe and decided to give it to me.

I've made this stew since then and I've never told anyone else how to make it.

Griffin, and everything that happened between him and me, was a complete secret that I was willing to keep.

Once I got it done, I served it out.

Anne had already set the table and everyone was their, waiting on the stew to get done.

Chris was home, which was kind of a surprise.

Then again, they tried not to get Chris in their business as much as they could yet.

Anne smiled in glee and Chris did too.

"Yay! Stew!" Anne sang.

Neal looked up as if recognizing something.

I began to wonder even more if he really was who he said that he was.

I brushed it off at the moment.

"Dig in you guys."

I made myself a bowl, but went to go clean up the dishes so I wouldn't have that much of a mess to clean up after dinner when I was poked full.

After I got the dishes done, everyone seemed to be finishing up so they quickly gave their dishes to me and I washed them.

After I got done with that, I went to go eat my own food.

Neal was still eating it when I sat down.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can make something else if you want."

He held up one hand and I stopped.

"No, I do like it. I just haven't had this kind of stew in a long time."

I smiled.

"Griffin gave it to me. You're sure you don't know who Griffin is?"

I asked him again.

He nodded as he stuck a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"Ok, but I just want to tell you, I don't like it when people lie to me."

He paused and then told me that he wasn't lying to me.

"I never said that you were. I just said that I hate liars."

With that, we ate in silence until Chris came running through the living room being chased by Anne.

"Melody! Tell Anne to stop chasing me!" Chris yelled.

"Then tell Chris to not booby trap my room so when I walk in, I get water poured on my head!" Anne retaliated.

I growled a little, got up from the table, and walked into the living room.

"Both of you, stop it!"

They stopped running around and looked at me.

"We don't behave like this when company is over! Chris! You're not going to have video games for a week! Anne! You know better than to chase him around like that! No cell phone for a week as well!"

They both looked down disappointedly and Anne handed over her cell phone into my reached out hand.

"Ok. Now, Anne, go change into some dry clothes please, and fix your make up. Chris, you do whatever you want except for video games."

He nodded and sat down to watch TV.

Anne walked down the hallway to her room and the bathroom to change and get herself fixed up.

I sat back down at the table.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Neal.

"It's not a problem." He said, and then looked up at me.

"Do you always act like their mother?" he asked.

I swallowed some stew and nodded.

"Ever since Anne was born and since I met Chris." I explained.

He nodded and got done with his stew the same time that I did. I stood up and took both of our bowls and headed back towards the kitchen. He stood up from the table and pushed in his chair. I was doing the dishes that were remaining when he walked in. "Oh. If you want, you can leave at any time. I don't mind you staying, but if you stay for too long, Roland and my 'parents' will be back." He seemed to not mind and continued looking around the kitchen. "So, uh, how much time do you stay in here?" He asked looking at all of the high cabinets."

"Practically all of the time, why?"

"Oh, just wondering." I nodded and got done with the last dish and put it away.

I peered around the corner and saw both Chris and Anne where watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

'Geez, you'd think that they would grow up a little more.'

I giggled a little and turned back to Neal.

"Would you like to do anything?" I asked.

He stopped his examining and looked back at me.

"Uh, it doesn't matter I guess." I nodded at his comment.

"Well, then why would you like to remain here? There's nothing to do here. Personally, I'd like to be as far away from here as possible." I said while leaning against a counter top.

He looked at me with interest.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I just can't leave. I don't know what they'll do to Anne or Chris once I'm gone. I think that they'd torture them, wanting to know where I went. They want me because I know a lot about Griffin and they want to kill him. I'm almost the only thing stopping them from the actually coordinates of where he lives."

Neal looked at me quizzically.

"You haven't told anyone?"

I scoffed.

"Oh yes. I'm going to rat my best friend out so he could be killed. No! I've held this secret since I was eight and I am NOT going to let it out any time soon!"

I explained confidently.

Neal smirked and my heart skipped a beat, but I tried not to show that he could do that to me.

"Ok then."

I nodded and went back to the dinning room.

I pushed in the chairs and walked back into the kitchen.

Neal was examining things again.

"What? Do you want to jump back here at some point?"

He looked at me again.

I laughed.

"Do you want me to get your jacket?"

He nodded and I walked past him and into the hallway.

He followed me cautiously.

I opened my bedroom door and walked inside.

He started examining like I do when I have to leave for whatever reason.

"It's not much," He looked at me.

"But I love it. I get locked up in here when I do something that Mark or Karen, my mom, doesn't like. Then..." I wondered off.

Neal seemed to understand and looked down.

I started to chuckle a little when the tears started streaming down my eyes.

"Why am I telling you all of this? Why am I telling you almost all of my secrets?"

I asked while sliding down one of the walls.

Neal looked at me rather sadly.

"I don't know. Guess you just trust me."

Then he looked at me with a smile.


	5. The Great Escape

**I don't own anything from Jumper. I only own my OCs.**

**The Great Escape ~ We Are Scientists**

* * *

><p>I looked up at him.<p>

'Trust him?'

I pondered upon the thought a little as the tears that stained my face began to fade.

I stood up as I pushed my back against the wall.

"Ok, what if I do trust you?"

His smile grew.

"Well, I could help get you and your sister out."

I looked at him amazed.

"What about Chris?" I asked, feeling a bit frightened.

"Well, I can't really help him out. He'll have to stay."

I was shocked at this.

"Wait! Why?"

"Well," he started playing around with the stuff on my dresser.

"I can't take all of you. I'll get into even more trouble. Plus, he doesn't look like he'd be much help to us."

I looked at him hesitantly.

My mouth started to dry out.

Was this really such a good idea?

"Us?"

He stopped flipping through the different game magazines and looked at me.

"Yeah, us. I don't live alone. I live with another Jumper."

I shuffled around a little.

"And you think that it would be such a great idea to get me and my sister into more problems! I don't even know who that guy is!"

He chuckled a little and threw his hands up in defense.

"Now, now. You don't have to come with me right now. I'll let you make up your mind and I'll be here tomorrow, ok?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, ok, sure."

He smirked at that.

"Good. Well, I'll be seeing you then?"

I nodded.

"I'll escort you to the door."

He followed me into the living room and half way down the stairs to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I just knew that when I said that, Anne and Chris were secretly eavesdropping.

"Yeah, see you then."

I nodded him off and closed the door behind him.

As soon as I closed it, Anne squealed and ran over to the top of the stairs.

"You have a date?"

I sighed.

"No, but if tonight doesn't go well, we're leaving."

Her cheeriness dissipated at once.

"Leaving?" She echoed.

I nodded and went up the stairs.

"Ok? We both can't leave at the same time you know."

I nodded as she followed me into the kitchen.

"I need you both to keep this under-wraps though, ok?"

I yelled the ok so Chris would hear me.

I herd an 'Ok.' back from him and Anne said it softly by me so I could hear Chris.

I smiled.

Maybe things would get better.

I, then, heard screeches outside and knew that Mom and Mark were back home.

Drunk.

Roland left them, apparently, which meant bad news for us.

I grabbed Anne's arm a little too harsh for her liking.

"What? What's going on?"

She started to freak.

I would never hurt her unless it was for a good cause.

The stern look on my face must have heightened her fears too.

"Nothing. Now, I want you and Chris to hide in your room ok?"

She started stumbling through the hallway as I pushed her through it.

"Chris! Come her now!" I called for him and he bolted to me.

When I called him, it was always for something important.

I pushed them both into Anne's room.

"Now, lock the door and don't come out, no matter what! I'll knock on the wall connected to our bedroom three times when it's ok to come in, ok?"

They both nodded at my instructions.

I slammed the door shut and I heard them lock it.

It seemed to echo in the eerie quietness of the house.

I could hear myself breathing as I stood outside of Anne's doorway.

I looked around alert down the hallway, then I glided quietly down it towards the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Mark said a little too calmly as he swung around and blocked one of the hallway exits.

It made me jump and made the anxiety in my stomach flip.

"I was out with Anne, shopping for food. Remember?"

I wasn't lying.

I was with Anne shopping, I just happened to spend a lot of time talking to Neal.

He doesn't need to know that though, especially because Neal is a Jumper.

Great.

Just great.

Now I have to keep two Jumper's secrets.

"You need to be able to keep track of your time better. I think that you deserve a punishment." He calmly stated as he started approaching me.

I was shaking and darted to the kitchen as he tried to make a grab for me.

I shrieked out of instinct when I saw Karen at the other side of the kitchen, blocking the only inside exit.

Mark came up behind me quickly as I dove under Karen.

She managed to grab my foot, but I kicked her off.

Bad move.

That's going to make my punishment even worse if I get caught.

I scrambled to get up, but Mark slid a hand around my waist and lifted me up so that I couldn't touch the floor anymore.

"No! No! Put me down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Tears where streaming down my face so rapidly that I couldn't see anymore and I started clawing at random spots on his back and started biting him.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he threw me across my room.

He got out a belt and started beating me on any place on my body that I wasn't protecting at the moment.

I mostly protected my face, so I could at least not have to deal with that.

Mark grabbed my by my short hair and dragged me across the room again.

He lifted me up slowly by my hair and slammed me to the wooden floor.

I screamed out in pain as I felt a new bruise form.

"You'll pay for making us look like fools, you son of a bitch!"

He yelled at me again and started smacking me around.

I couldn't pull my hands up to defend myself because his arm was getting in the way.

He finally got up once I didn't have enough energy to fight back.

He spat on my face and muttered 'bitch' before he left, slamming the door behind him.

Once I herd him walk away, I crawled to the wall that connected Anne's room to mine and knocked three times on it.

I quickly herd a scramble from the other side and Anne and Chris rushed in.

They slowed down considerably once they saw what state I was in.

"Jesus Christ." Chris whispered as he softly shut the door after he got a good look at me.

Anne helped me up onto my bed carefully.

She started crying a little and started muttering that it was all her fault and she shouldn't have shopped for the clothes.

I chuckled a little and grabbed her hand.

"It's all right. It's not your fault. Go to bed. The sun always rises."

She nodded as she whispered to Chris to go to bed too.

I turned onto my back, trying to stop the pain on my tailbone and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a surprise.<p>

Instead of freezing cold water, I got scorching hot, boiling water.

I shrieked out of pain and tried to get up.

I cringed as soon as I felt the pain on my tailbone and the pull of the other bruises and cuts on my body.

I got up and did my normal routine.

Today was a normal day, except that I limped the whole day and I wasn't allowed to talk and nobody could talk to me either.

* * *

><p>It was about 11:47 at night when I heard a tap on my window.<p>

I opened it up and saw Neal outside.

"How's it going, princess?"

He was sitting on a tree branch on a tree not far from my window.

It was about two feet away.

I certainly wouldn't try to jump onto it though.

I sighed and replied: "Not so good."

"Huh." He said as he bobbed his head up and down and looked away thoughtfully.

"Have you made your mind up?" He asked turning back to me with his head half tilted.

I nodded.

"I'm going with you."

He smiled and started bobbing his head again.

"Ok, then. Get your stuff."

I nodded and quickly started packing my clothes that Anne just bought me and my bathroom needs that I had to sneak out of my room to get.

I found a camera I used to use and saw that it still had plenty of film left in it.

I took it and took a picture of my room, in case I needed to come back for something.

I threw my stuff out of my window and hopped off of the window ledge.

I landed on my feet, but they hurt from the punishment last night and the uneven ground.

Neal jumped down to me and I muttered 'show off'.

"Ready to go?"

"What about Anne?" I asked him quietly.

"We'll get her tomorrow around the same time. How's that?"

I fidgeted nervously and looked up at my window.

"Alright." I finally gave in.

"Let's go."

He put both of his hands on my waist as I grabbed my bag.

"Hold on." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He jumped us somewhere, but I couldn't see.

My vision was blurry, but there were a lot of hardware lights.

It seemed like there was a computer or two and maybe a big TV?

I started stumbling around after I let go of his neck since my coordination had also been effected.

"Neal? Where are we?"

I fell onto a couch?

"Just take it easy, princess. Get some sleep. It's pretty late."

Neal picked me up bridal style as he carried me through rooms and hallways.

He set me down on a bed and covered me up.

"Good night." He said as he turned off the lights.

"Night." I whispered back and fell into a deep, and much needed, sleep.


	6. Welcome To Mystery

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Welcome To Mystery ~ Plain White T's**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

I wasn't wet.

Where's the water?

I'm not freezing or boiling hot.

Something that was touching me moved.

'Wha?' I thought lazily.

I heard some hushed voices.

'What the heck? Who are these people?'

I realized that they were dabbing the burn marks and cuts on me.

I soon recognized one of the voices as Neal's.

Reality dawned on me and I remembered last night.

I sat up quickly in a slight panic.

It must have caught them off guard a little because I heard a thumping noise and saw Neal lean back with mild surprise expressed in his face.

As soon as I moved though, I was screaming bloody murder in my head.

I tried to hide it by cringing.

"Where's Anne?" I yelled.

Neal recognized who I was talking about.

He got over to me quickly and held onto my hands.

"It's alright princess. Anne's going to be alright. Right now, Anne's outside riding her motorcycle to Family Video."

I calmed down a little.

"Is she hurt in any way?" I asked, my tone still incredibly worried.

Neal chuckled a little.

"She's fine. She went out of the house at four and hasn't returned to your house yet. Maybe she knew that you were leaving and did what she could to not get hurt."

I breathed a big sigh of relief and flopped back down on the bed, soaking in the good news and letting my stress leave me.

"Why do you call her princess?" I heard a British voice ask.

I looked over at a guy that was medium built like Neal.

He had black, messy hair and blue eyes.

'Dad...'

I was staring at him and Neal seemed to take notice.

He fake-coughed to get both of our attention and said: "If you saw how she lived and noticed her personality, you'd call her princess too."

I blushed at this.

"Whatever." He said while he was getting up.

Apparently, he was the one I surprised to the point that he fell over.

He bushed himself off and sniffed.

"The name's Jake." He said as he stuck his hand out.

"Melody." I stated as I grabbed onto his hand and pumped it a couple times.

He smirked and let go.

"She's got a decent grip. She might actually be of use to us."

Neal looked a little ticked off.

"Don't you try any funny business with her! She's had enough in her life!"

How did he know about my life?

Obviously the cuts, bruises, and burns told some of the story, but all of the rest?

How?

I sat up and tried to stand.

The pain was almost unbearable, but I had to keep pushing.

Neal and Jake where pushing each other and where in each other's faces at this point.

I don't know how their argument escalated to that level that quickly, but it seems like they haven't been getting along very well lately.

Their yelling was starting to give me a headache.

"Guys." I said as a warning.

They didn't seem to hear it as Jake punched Neal in the face.

Neal fell to the floor.

Jake looked down on him in triumph, but Neal sprang up and tackled him to the ground.

Neal straddled his waist and started punching him in the face, but Jake rolled them over, straddled his waist, and started punching him in the face.

"Boys!" I yelled as I dashed slash stumbled to them and yanked Jake off of Neal.

"That's enough you two! Stop acting like such children and tell me what the heck is going on!"

Jake licked his bleeding lips while darting his eyes back and forth between Neal and me.

Neal looked down and then back over at Jake.

"Well, if you really need your girlfriend to get into the middle of this, you might as well have put the rope around her neck yourself. What a weakling, having to get a girl to protect you." Jake spat out at Neal.

Neal lunged at him again while growling.

I grabbed onto Neal's arm and threw him onto the ground, walked over to Jake and punched him square in the nose.

He fell onto his back whimpering.

"Geez, what a God-awful punch!"

I made out from his whimpers and from behind his hands.

I went over to Neal.

"Are you ok?" I started studying his conditions and saw that the brown-eyed man had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine."

He was watching Jake the whole time, seeing if he would come back with full force.

I looked at him one last time before I took off to try to find what they had for a kitchen.

It wasn't much when I found it after a minute or less.

Their house wasn't really big.

Actually, I don't even know if I was in a house!

The walls were made out of rock!

The kitchen was just a sink, dishwasher, refrigerator, and some cabinets for the dishes, bowls, and glasses.

I found a random, lying rag and soaked it in cold water, hoping that it was at least somewhat clean.

I grabbed a couple of ice packs and wrapped them in some paper towels so they wouldn't feel too cold on the skin and to soak up the water when the ice will start melting.

I returned to Neal and Jake quickly.

Jake had stopped his complaining and was sitting up on the floor while Neal was in the same place that I left him.

I ran over to Neal and squatted down next to him.

"Here you go. You shouldn't get into too many fights, you know." I informed him while whipping off his bloody nose with the rag and putting the ice pack onto his swollen eye.

"Heh, yeah, I know."

He smiled a little with his eyes still glued to Jake.

"Take the ice pack and the rag and try to stop the bleeding. Don't take that ice pack off your eye." I instructed him while standing up.

He nodded and I walked over to Jake.

"You shouldn't be such a jerk." I said while kneeling down to him.

He scoffed and turned to look the other way.

His lip was bleeding and he, also, had a black eye.

I sighed and put the other ice pack carefully onto his eye.

He jumped a little, but relaxed a little.

He didn't seem all that comfortable with me, though, I wouldn't blame him since I punched him in the face.

I sighed again at their bad condition and told him to hold the ice pack.

He growled a little, but complied.

I ran to the kitchen, found another rag, soaked it in cold water, and ran back to Jake.

He was still sitting there, but both Neal and him seemed to be having a glaring contest.

I knew what was the cause of that fight, too.

I was the cause.

Neal wanted me to stay and not to be used by Jake and Jake wanted to put me to use for him in whatever ways he was thinking of.

I felt horrible.

I just cause a fight between these two people and I haven't even been awake for two hours yet.

I walked over to Jake and started whipping the blood off of his lip and chin.

He let me touch him and didn't pull back like the last time, but I could tell that he was not happy.

'Why do guys have to act like such children their whole life?' I thought absentmindedly.

I pressed the rag against Jake's lip and told him to press onto it.

He did what I told and I stood up.

I walked in between the two men and broke their line of sight to each other.

"Neal?"

He looked up at me after looking at something more interesting over on the wall on my left.

"How long, exactly, have you been watching me? I know that you couldn't come to the conclusion that my life's in bad shape by just those two days."

He looked down in a little bit of shock.

He thought for a second and then told me.

"I've actually been checking up on you ever since your dad died." He admitted.

I let out a breath I didn't know I held and looked up.

"So, you've been stalking me for about five years then?"

He nodded.

"Ok, thanks."

"Heh, so this is the girl you wouldn't shut up about."

I turned around and looked at Jake.

He stood up, put down the ice pack and rag on the coffee table, and walked over to me.

He put both of his hands on my waist like Neal did and I froze up.

"Jake." Neal said sternly, seeing my reaction.

Jake leaned in slowly and I could feel his breath on my lips.

I started blushing heavily and he stayed like that for a second or two before pulling away, smirking.

Was that a smirk of disappointment, or cockiness?

I was still blushing deeply when I felt Neal come up and put his arm around my waist.

This action didn't let my blush go down.

"Jake, don't do that." Neal said sternly.

Jake laughed.

"Aw, come on Neal! Let me just have a little fun with your girlfriend."

My blush increased a little and Neal grew mad.

"She's not my girlfriend and you're not going to have any fun with her of any sorts."

Jakes smirk dropped.

"Fine."

He then jumped off somewhere.

"Just ignore him. He doesn't exactly have the best social skills." Neal said while letting go of me and walking over to some of the machines.

I nodded and looked around.

Except for finding the kitchen, I haven't actually seen the place.

Last night, I was too out of it to even walk.

I did see that there was a huge, flat-screen TV and a leather sofa and a coffee table in front of it.

It looked like it could barely squeeze in three people in the living room.

I don't really know how those two managed to miss those when they were beating each other to a bloody pulp, but ok.

To the left of the TV, there was a bunch of computers, printers, and radar stuff.

They seemed to either want to find something, or not be found.

Most likely, it was both.

To the right of the TV, there were two hallways.

The one on the right, I knew, entered into the kitchen.

I didn't know what was down the other one.

I walked over to the hallway until I herd Neal.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Jake and my bedrooms are down there and so is the way out of this place."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Where is here, exactly?"

He turned around to face me after he got done checking the radar.

"Well, here is in the middle of nowhere, actually. We are ten paces to the left, away from a hollowed out palm tree, under some sand. Though, I doubt that anyone will know how to get to us."

I nodded.

Palm tree?

Sand?

Ok?

Where am I?

What continent am I in?


	7. Resistance

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Resistance ~ Muse**

* * *

><p>Wow, um, yeah.<p>

Where?

I was sitting on the couch, taking in sharp breaths to the point that I swore that I was going to pass out.

Neal was running around like mad, trying to get me comfortable.

Why is this all happened, you may ask?

He told me where we were.

No way was I used to jumping THAT far!

Sure, Griffin jumped me to his Empty Corner when he and his dad where practicing jumping, but not to a completely different continent!

Neal probably thought that I didn't know about jumping at all and tried to get me to calm down by saying that jumping was natural and that Jake could do it too.

I really didn't care if Jake could do it too and I thought that it was a little silly that he was explaining it to me after he jumped me here and I saw Jake jump in front of my own two eyes.

I think that he was panicking, too.

I just wanted to know why Egypt of all places to live when you can jump everywhere around the world!

I started to calm down.

'Well, there's no walking back home if I wanted to leave.'

Neal noticed my breathing getting regular and smiled.

"I'm sorry that the whole "jumping" thing is new to you. I'm really not surprised that it is. We, Jumpers, try to keep it under wraps."

I grabbed his wrists and he bent down to my level.

"Jumping isn't new news to me. Jumping to a completely different continent is!"

Neal looked at me a little confused mixed with surprise.

"Jumping's not new to you? Who else do you know that is a Jumper?"

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up a little.

"Griffin."

"Ah." He said and bobbed his head in understanding.

"Why did you freeze in the store when I said Griffin's name?" I asked.

He stopped the bobbing motion and looked at me again.

"If I tell you, Paladin's could kill you to get to me."

I scoffed at that.

"Oh yes, like they aren't going to try to kill me for living with you."

Sarcasm dripped off of every word like water on a newly oiled object.

He smirked a little and nodded.

"Ok, if you insist on knowing. My name is Neal Griffin. Jake's is Jake Allen."

I smiled at him.

"And mine's Melody Zoelzer."

He smiled fully and I blushed a little.

His smile was beautiful.

"Well, Ms. Zoelzer, would you like to go somewhere?"

I smiled even bigger and I could feel my face get a little hot.

"Yeah. How about-" I was cut off as we herd banging noises come from the kitchen?

We rushed over and saw Jake on the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked, jogging over to him.

He had a slight cut above his eyebrow when he looked up at me.

"What is she still doing here?" He asked in his Bristol accent.

I frowned a little at this.

Was their something wrong with me being here?

"She's here because she staying with us."

"Well don't let her anywhere close to me. I don't want her here in the first place."

He got up and started walking away, but then, a claw-thing shot out of nowhere and hit the wall, right over Jake's shoulder. I screamed out of surprise.

'Where in the bloody world did that come from?'

Jake turned around instantly and we all saw a white object, suspended in mid-air. "Wormhole." I stated bluntly.

Another claw came and got Jake and pulled him in.

Without thinking, I jumped into the wormhole before it closed as Neal yelled my name.

The weird feelings returned and I couldn't concentrate for a second.

I saw a lot of feet and I noticed Jake's black boots.

I scrambled up a bit too fast because I started to get even dizzier.

"Not so fun, is it Melody?"

I recognized that voice.

"Roland." I felt his aura get a little tenser.

"What are you doing with these people Melody? These people are devil's spawn. They all must be destroyed!"

I winced a little as my senses came back to normal.

"I don't think that. I think that they are the more evolved form of the human species. It was about time that human's needs were going to be met by escape."

Roland got really angry at this while Jake gloated around a little, even if he was captive by several men and tied up in electrical cords.

As Roland came towards me, I darted off to the left of this house that we were in and some Paladin's started shooting at me.

I ducked as soon as I heard the first one fire and none of them, surprisingly, hit me.

I ran over to Jake and hit the guard on my right's danger zone.

He dropped to the ground as the one on the left tried to shock me.

I ducked and punched him in his place.

He fell to the floor also as I stood up and looked at Jake.

He was looking up at me in a way that it looked like his was in pain.

I grabbed a lamp that was by the guard on the left and hit the claw-thing that was tied around Jake.

Jake got up swiftly and leaned against the wall. I heard one of the claw-thing's gunfire and I pushed Jake onto the ground.

The swirling sensation started up again and we were free falling.

Then, as suddenly as we were falling, we hit a rocky ground with an 'oomph!'

Jake looked at me while he was on his back and I quickly stood up, though, I was incredibly dizzy and had to lean on, what I'm guessing was a table, for support.

I heard some footsteps and looked over in the direction they came in.

My heart started beating harder because I didn't know who's they were.

Once the person came into view, I let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened back there?" Neal yelled at us.

We were back in the cave.

"You're girlfriend saved my life back there." Jake said calmly.

Neal looked at me in surprise.

"You saved him? I thought for sure that something bad was going to happen with you two."

He grabbed my shoulders and started examining me.

I felt small and kind of nervous from the attention I was receiving.

Jake came up to us.

"Maybe she's not that bad. She'll still have to do something for rent, but I think that I can tolerate her."

I smiled a little and Neal smirked.

"Looks like you made a friend Melody." Neal said to me as Jake walked over to the couch and flipped on the TV.


	8. Pure Morning

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Pure Morning ~ Placebo**

* * *

><p>And that's how we met!<p>

Neal, Jake, and me.

That's also how we became friends and how I got to live with them.

Oh!

There's one other!

I'll tell you how we met and how he became part of the family.

You'd probably think that it was funny!

Well, I'll just tell you from the beginning of the day...

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

These past years with Jake and Neal have been AWESOME! I'm not getting hurt or anything anymore! Plus, I don't have to cook as much! Jake will complain if I burn his food a little, but he can just deal with it. He's not the one cooking. They let me take some karate classes in Brazil called capoeira to help keep me safe. I've taken some before, but because I didn't need it at the time, I kind of quite when I was a brown belt. The last belt until I was a black belt. Capoeira is almost like a completely new experience, though! I'm now what would be considered a master and I've won a couple of tournaments. They weren't easily, though. Things around the house have been pretty routine, though. Jake runs outside to work, or practice on something, and Neil wonders around the house, doing whatever he feels like doing. I've been cooking, cleaning, and all of that stuff. Sometimes, I give them a list of chores on a white-board that I found, lying around in a pile of mess. I don't have much to do today, just cook. Well, It's that time of the day: Lunch. I'd best be going, or Jake will get mad at me…again.

Love,

Melody Zoelzer

* * *

><p>I ran out of my bedroom to the hallway.<p>

I've never gone into the left hallway since Neal told me not to.

I respect both of these guys, so, I'm not going to go in there.

"Jake! How does ham and macaroni sound for lunch?" I yelled up to him through the hallway.

"Fine!" Was the reply.

I walked back into the kitchen and started getting out the metal skillet, food, and the metal pot.

I put the food into the pot or pan and then started the burners.

Just then, Neal walked into the room.

"Morn'en..." He yawned.

He's half awake.

I smiled and replied a "Good morning!" with more enthusiasm.

"Jake had been mad this morning about you sleeping in. He wanted to barge into your room and wake you up in some way or another, but I stopped him and had to listen to", I paused, trying to find the right words. "his wide range of vocabulary."

Neal smirked at this because it was too much effort in the morning to smile all of the way and chuckled.

"That sounds like him."

I nodded, flipped over the slices of ham, and stirred the macaroni.

"Is there anything that you want to do today?"

Neal asked me.

Anything that I want to do?

Wait.

Since when did they ask that?

"No, not really."

Neal gave me a look that said 'oh please.'

"Mel, you've been here for years after being free and you're telling me that you don't want to go anywhere?"

Busted!

"Well, I always wanted to go to this certain place because it is so beautiful!"

"Ireland?"

I looked at him oddly.

"How did you know?"

He smirked.

"I guessed."

Just then, I felt a little bit of a wave of some sort go threw me, like there was a sonic boom near by.

Jake walked into the kitchen at that moment.

They never came through the trap door because that would uncover the sand, but jumped inside instead.

Wait.

Jake's in the kitchen with Neal.

Oh, great.

"Ah, it's good to see that you're awake."

Anyone who wasn't around Jake that much would have thought that he was calm.

He, instead, was very ticked off.

Neal only nodded.

"You'd better be lucky that your girlfriend was here to stop me. You would have woken up to something terrible."

Jake smirked and rocked back and forth a little.

I turned my full attention to them, now that our lunches were ok.

"J'etais fatigue." Neal responded.

"Awwww, pauvre bebe. Trop le mauvais!"

Poor baby. Too bad!

Jeez, talk about harsh!

"It's alright if he sleeps in, let him be." I told Jake.

He stopped rocking and smirking and looked at me.

Why was he looking at me like that?

"If it's not for me being here when he's asleep, you two are sitting ducks!"

This got me mad.

I tilted my head, put my hands onto my hips, and locked my right leg.

"Stupid." He muttered under his breath.

"If a Paladin found you, you couldn't dodge their guns or even beat them in a fight! You'd be dead! Both of you."

He looked back between Neal and me.

I was bouncing a little at this.

A huge warning that he should stay away.

Apparently, he didn't get it though.

"I'm going to wash up. Excuse me."

He started to walk in between Neal and me and, as soon as he was three feet from me, I roundhouse kicked him in the face.

He fell like a sack of potatoes and hit the ground hard.

I nodded some of my hair out from the front of my face and looked down at him.

"Ah!" He said scrambling up and walking to me with a bit of a bounce in his step.

This would have seemed more intimidating, if he wasn't swaying a little.

"So that's how you want to play it, eh? Alright then!"

He took a swing at me and I ducked to uppercut him in the chin.

Before he fell, I grabbed a hold of his jacket and kick him in the ribs.

He fell again.

He was having a hard time breathing.

Neal was watching the whole thing and started to sway a little from one foot to the other.

"Ah, well, damn. Remind me to never make you mad."

I laughed a little at that and saw that Jake wasn't getting up.

"Oh my God! Neal! Jake's not moving!" I shouted, though, I didn't need to because he was standing right next to me.

I was just freaking out too much.

Neal looked down at Jake with a questioning look on his face, not understanding what was happening while I rushed down to Jake.

I put my ear to his heart.

Thud ump.

Thud ump.

Thud ump.

He's still alive!

That's great!

I sat up and made sure that the little amount of hair that did get in my way was tucked behind my ears.

I took a deep breath, opened Jakes mouth a little, and but my mouth onto his.

As soon as I started breathing into him, I felt a solid, but wet thing enter my mouth.

Jake's tongue.

EWWWW!

I instantly jumped up and away from him, and then sprinted to the sink to wash mouth out.

Jake was on the floor laughing his head off.

Neal was glaring down at him.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack, Jake!" I yelled at him from the kitchen.

I whipped my face off with a towel and flipped the ham to see that it was done.

Then I looked at the macaroni and saw that it, too, was done.

I started setting the table when Jake rocked over to the doorway, separating the kitchen from the living room.

"It seems like you were the only one to freak out about that. Neal didn't seem to care."

I scoffed and got the table completely set.

We all sat down, grabbed what we wanted to eat and drink, and started eating.

"So, it looks like we're going to Ireland today." Neal said.

I mis-swallowed and started choking.

Jake, whose attention was on Neal when he started talking, was now on me, and so was Neal's.

I grabbed my drink and started drinking it to dislodge my piece of ham.

"Ireland? What for?" Jake asked.

"Mel wants to go." Neal replied.

Now it was Jake's turn to start choking.

Maybe I should just stop making food that we can easily start choking on.

Jake took a swig of his drink.

"What? No way! I'm not going on some Irish vacation! Not going to 'appen!"

I frowned deeply at this.

It was one of my dreams, but I never able to afford a round trip to Ireland.

"Please, Jake!" I begged.

"No! Not going to 'appen!" He protested, laying his arms on the table.

Then he looked at me and saw that I was about to cry.

"Come on, Jake." I said softly.

"Please?"

Jake gave a huge sigh and looked at Neal, who was smiling and eating his ham.

It looks like we're going to Ireland!


	9. Maps

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Maps ~ Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

* * *

><p>Oh. My. Goodness!<p>

Ireland is so beautiful!

The everlasting, green hills, the ancient castles, the - "Can I leave now?" -annoying, complaining jerk!

"Jake, if you don't like it and didn't want to come, why did you?" Neal asked.

"Well, if you must know, I felt like hitting a bar later. I had nothing else to do until then, so, why not?"

I cringed at that.

'We're his bloody last resort to entertain him?'

I gave out a 'humph' and looked at the map again.

Jake and Neal were talking, I hope, and not arguing, which they do a lot, I found out.

I sighed out a frustrated sigh and tried blocking them out.

It wasn't easy at first, then, I didn't even notice them.

"Oh! Let's go to Surgeview! It's on the tip of western peninsula!"

Jake scoffed.

"Which one?"

I glared over at him and he smirked.

Neal sighed and looked at Jake.

"I've got a jump site near there. I'll take her there."

"And I'll hit my bar now. You know which one I'm talking about."

With that, Jake was gone.

"Well," I started, "Now that the whiner is gone, let's go have some fun!"

I linked Neal's arm with mine and he jumped us to Glosh.

Neal's idea of the day was much different after Jake left and he was showing some red in his cheeks, but not much.

I didn't really notice or paid attention to it because I was even redder from him jumping us, so, I assumed it was from jumping.

How wrong was I?

His thoughts cannot be explained here, though; it would probably be better than Jakes if he were in this position.

But I can tell you one word that kept circling his head: date.

Surgeview was beautiful!

I loved the beach!

The ocean was not very wavy, but calm and cool.

I waded out a little off of the shore and Neal rolled up his pants and joined me.

I was spinning around in the water and my summer dress twirled with me.

Neal and Jake went out and bought me a new wardrobe of clothes for my birthday the same year Neal brought me to their house.

Jake was completely against it, but helped, nonetheless.

I was very grateful because all I had was the nightgown that Neal brought me from my old room.

It was currently dusk in Ireland, but it just made the island all the more beautiful.

I tilted my sun hat back a little to see Neal start walking to me.

His white dress shirt and tan pants looked nice on him.

It was a really a romantic moment.

I looked past him for a moment and saw our shoes laying side by side to each other on one of the random lying rocks that were scattered throughout the beach.

Neal finally reached me and smiled.

I smiled back at him and threw my arms up his back in a hug.

"Thank you so, so much for what you and Jake have done for me, but mostly you because you did most of it and didn't take Jake's 'no' for an answer." I whispered in his chest.

Neal was a little tense at first, obviously not used to getting affection, especially from a girl around his age.

He relaxed after draped his arms down my back to return the affection.

"It's not a problem, really. I couldn't stand your parents. Well, your mom and stepfather, anyways. I really liked your father."

I nodded nonchalantly.

I loved my father the most.

I hate that that car hit him!

Things happen I guess, though.

I used to have a problem when I was 13 and it continued until he died.

I wouldn't spend time with any of my family members unless I was forced to.

I spent most of my time playing on the computer.

My dad's voice rang in my ears from a memory.

'It's up to you to decide if you want fond memories of a person, or for them to have fond memories of you. Something could happen to them any second and they could die and it's your conscious that's going to get hurt if you stop and grieve that you could have had more time with them. Think about that and remember that every day counts because they have a chance of dying everyday.'

Oh, I miss you!

Why can't you come back and lecture me like you used to again.

It wasn't until after his death that I truly understood what he was trying to tell me.

I used the think that he was just yapping his trap about something that would be incredibly pointless and stupid.

Neal moved a little and broke me of my train of thoughts.

I realized that we were standing there, holding onto one another for the past couple of minutes, and he, being the gentleman that he was, decided not to disturb me while I was off daydreaming.

I blushed and pulled out of the embrace.

Neal smiled at me softly and reached his hand out for me to hold.

I smiled and took it, and then we strolled back to where our shoes were.

I easily put my flip-flops on and sat down next to Neal on the rock next to the one that he was sitting on.

He got his last shoe tied and turned to me.

"I'm going to go and get Jake, alright?"

I nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right here, waiting."

Neal smiled and stood up.

He looked around the perimeter, and then jumped, leaving me all alone.

A paranoid emotion swept over me as I sat there.

I was all alone.

What if someone was watching and just hid when the noticed Neal looking around?

I pulled my hat down and shook my head a little.

'That's silly, Mel! Who would be watching me?'

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a sonic boom go through my body like when Jake jumped into the house.

No noise with that feeling meant that someone jumped nearby.

I stood up and looked around a little.

The feeling came again, only, it was much stronger.

"Oy! Wha's a pretty lass lock yourself do'en 'ere?" a young voice came from me.

I slowly look over to see a young boy with a chin length, wavy brown hair, freckles, and blue eyes staring at me.

He had on a brown, paperboy's hat on and a matching messenger bag with a brown, knee length dust-sweeper coat on, blue jeans, and a white shirt under his coat.

The bottom of his jeans ruffled around his shoes in a manner that showed that his jeans were a little too big on him.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was smirking at me.

"You shoun't be play'en out 'ere alone by yourself. It's not safe."

His smirk grew bigger.

Oh crap!

I bolted the other direction of the boy.

I didn't care if I was twice as old as he was, I'm not sticking around with him!

All of a sudden, I felt a pairs of arms snake around my waist as I ran into something.

This made me freak out even more because the two arms were set down too low to be either Jake or Neal's.

'So that boy's a Jumper too?'

I tried to pull back, but he kept his grip and we jumped.


	10. Someone Like You

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Someone Like You ~ SafetySuit**

* * *

><p>When we land, we're in some sort of damp, cold place.<p>

It looks like the inside of a castle that's been having some water damage.

The boy lets go slowly, like he's afraid that I'd jump as soon as he let go.

I looked around a little more and saw a brown sofa on the wall to my right that's been torn up to the point that it has a few springs sticking out of it.

A very old TV that was out of date sat across the room from the sofa and there was a coffee table in between the two.

There was also was a fold-up chair leaning against the wall by the TV and an old, lime green fridge on the wall across from me.

I turned around to the boy sharply and he jumped back, literally.

Not teleporting.

He ended up moving away a couple of feet from me.

I glared at the boy and he looks a little scared with a mix sadness.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

The kid looked down like he was being yelled at for something that he did wrong, well, he DID do something wrong.

I sighed and calmed down a little.

We stood there for about thirty more seconds until he spoke up.

"Would 'ou like someden to drink?"

I nodded my head after a couple of seconds and he jumped, teleporting this time, to his fridge.

He asked what I wanted out of a limited amount of choices and jumped back with a drink for me and another one for him.

He set his drink down on the coffee table, grabbed the fold-up chair, unfolded it, and sat down.

I sat down on the couch, because he motioned like he wanted me to and wasn't quite comfortable sitting next to me.

I started drinking a little of my drink before I spoke up.

"What's your name?"

"Simon." He replied

"What's yours?"

"My name's Melody."

"Melody, eh? Dat's a nice name."

I blushed at that comment and set down my drink and he raised his to take a drink out of it.

I waited until he was done taking his gulp and set his drink down to ask how old he was.

"I'm dirteen. Me birtday's in March."

I smiled at that.

Just like my dad's.

"How old're you?" He asked back.

"I'm 25."

He looked at me like I wasn't suppose to be that old, but, he held a gleam in his eye.

"Getting back to my original question: Why did you kidnap me?"

He put his head down again and looked around the room.

His shoulder length, choppy, brown hair hid his eyes from me, but I could tell by the way that he was moving his head that he was looking at the fridge area.

"I just-. It just-."

He sighed then, and looked down at his drink.

"I'll take ye back to de beach if ye want. Back to yer friend wit de work clothes. I just,"

He paused.

"I wanted-."

He put his hands in his hair and leaned forward to the point where I almost thought that he was going to hit his head on the table.

He just wanted to be with someone.

He wanted someone who was older that him, preferably, to take care of him.

He wanted a mother.

I looked at him with pity and curiosity.

"You know, you didn't have to kidnap me if you wanted to be my friend. You especially didn't have to scare the wits out of me, either."

He looked up at me shocked, as if I just said that he was the lucky lottery winner and the prize was over a million dollars, then he put his head down again.

"Sorry."

We sat there for a couple more seconds, and then I got up, walked carefully over to him, knelt down, and put my hands gently on his shoulder.

His body tensed up for a second, then relaxed almost instantly.

"It's just dat, ye looked so pretty and nice that, I guess-."

It looked like he was about to cry, so I pulled him into an embrace.

He turned and put his face in the crook of my neck, wrapped his left arm around the other side of my neck and the other under my left arm, and began to cry.

I rocked him gently back and forth while making some soothing noises.

After about two minutes, he finally calmed down, let go softly, and whipped his head around so I couldn't see his tears.

I smiled softly and ran my fingers through his hair a little.

He rubbed his tears away and looked down at me softly.

"Do ye wanna go back 'ome? To yer little beach pal?"

I nodded slowly and he stood up.

"Ok, ok. It's time te go."

I stood up all of the way and he walked behind me.

I felt him wrap his arms around me slowly and softly, taking great care not to hurt me.

I felt him put his forehead on my upper back, because he only came up to the middle of my neck, almost my chin, but not quiet, and I wrapped my hands on his arms.

Then, we jumped back to the beach, right were I was sitting.

Neal and Jake were looking around the beach.

Neal, I could instantly tell, was worried.

Jake, on the other hand, looked extremely ticked off.

As soon as Simon looked out from behind me, he went back behind me uttering an: "Oh crap," but he didn't move.

Neal was the first to see me.

"Mel! There you are!"

He went up to me and hugged me while lifting me up in the air because I was smaller than him.

By doing so, he exposed Simon to Jake and himself.

Jake, unfortunately, was the first to notice Simon.

"Hey! It's the little thief that I was talk'en about!"

Simon turned and started running away, but Jake appeared right in front of him.

Simon countered by jumping behind him and kept running.

Neal, at this point, set me down and began to watch what was going on.

All that was happening at the moment was Simon running in random directions and Jake trying to catch him, which proved to be very difficult, by the looks of it.

"What did Simon steal?" I asked Neal.

Neal looked at me, no longer interested in the cat and mouse game.

"Simon's his name? Well, Simon stole Jake's watch when he was in his pub, but Jake noticed him before he got away."

"You'd think that Jake would be able to catch him during that time."

Neal nodded his head.

"Yeah, but a minute or two took place after that event and the point where I left you."

"And during that time, Simon was watching us."

Realization hit me that Simon had to fend for himself all of the time, and was constantly watching for people that he could potentially like to the point of kidnapping them.

I looked back up at the game and saw Simon make a sharp turn that almost made him fall over and Jake soar over him as he was trying to tackle him.

"Simon, come here!" I shouted with my arms out and Simon instantly jumped into my embrace.

Simon looked freaked out at Jake and Jake glared back at him.

I grabbed Simon by the arms and bent down on my knees, looking up at him.

"Simon, could you please give Jake his watch back?"

Simon nodded his head, put his hand into his pocket, and took out a gold-looking watch that Jake had took with him on our Ireland vacation.

"Jake, when Simon comes to give you your watch back, don't try anything on him, ok?"

I put my hand onto Simon's shoulder for the motion that I didn't want him going anywhere yet.

We waited for Jake's answer, and he finally nodded his head.

I let go of Simon's shoulder and he jumped over to Jake, handed him the watch, and quickly jumped back to me and wrapped his arms around my right arm.

I rubbed his hair with my left hand and he kept looking at Jake.

Well, what a nice introduction to each other

Neal patted my right shoulder and I looked over at him.

"It's time to go now. Say goodbye to your little play-mate."

He sounded a bit ticked off, but I couldn't figure out why.

Simon tightened his grip when he heard what Neal had said and a barely audible whimper escaped his lips.

Jake jumped over in front of me and leaned onto his right foot.

"Come on already."

I looked down at Simon and the back up at Neal and Jake.

"I don't want to leave without Simon."

Neal looked down and around; anywhere but at me. Jake looked up and then back at me.

"You know, we could just leave you here with him."

Neal looked sternly at Jake as soon as he said that.

"We're not leaving her here. We'll just have to deal with him."

I smiled down at Simon and he looked up at me in shock.

Jake, on the other hand, looked less than happy.

"No, he's not coming."

This made my smile fade and I looked at him.

"But Jake-"

"No. We're not some adoption facility. We're not taking him after we took you. What could he do for us, anyways?"

"He could stay with me and whenever you two want to do something, me and Simon could look over the house."

He laughed at this, but it held no joy, and looked back up towards the sky, then back down at me.

"You just don't get it, do ya?"

"Jake, please! He could help! I'll find something for him! I promise! Give him a couple of weeks."

Jake made no respond towards what I said, but instead, looked at Neal.

Neal looked at me, then at Simon.

He gave out a sigh and squatted down to Simon's height.

"If you try anything, anything at all, you're instantly out, got it?"

Simon smiled and nodded, then looked at Jake.

It was Jake's turn to let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But if any funny business happens like he said: out. Got it?"

Simon nodded his head hard and smiled up at me.

He leaned into me and whispered: "Dank'ew."

Neal separated me and Simon's hands and took mine.

Jake came over and grabbed Simon by the collar of his coat, but didn't lift him up or jerk him around, but simply looked over at Neal.

They both nodded and jumped us all back to our home.


	11. Balaclava

**If you recognize it from Jumper, then I don't own it. I only own my OCs.**

**Balaclava ~ Arctic Monkeys**

* * *

><p>Run!<p>

Run!

That's all that I can think about right now!

All I can see is what's ahead of me and anything that moves in front of me.

Simon grabbed my hand before we ran into a wall and tugged me to the right.

I followed him into a hallway and we burst through the next room.

Oh, crap!

Bad move!

Paladins, everywhere!

There were about four of them.

As soon as they see us, two of them raise their guns while the other two pull out electro-rods.

_Bang!_

The sound of their guns going off and the whip of their wires filled the air.

Neither Simon nor me were standing where they were aiming, though.

At the last second, Simon jumped us both since we didn't let each other's hands go.

I kicked one of the three tables in the room over for protection and Simon jumped over to a paladin and jumped him somewhere else outside of the room.

One of the three remaining paladins, a female, tried to get around the table, but I kicked her in the face and she fell back out of my sight.

Simon jumped back into the room next to me.

He seemed a little winded.

No doubt from the paladin.

The three other paladins sensed that he came back and became slower in their movements.

So they know that I'm not a jumper.

Smart ones.

These guys were advanced.

I ran out from behind my shelter to another table and kicked it over as well.

I looked around the corner and saw that the paladins were still looking at the table where Simon was hiding.

They weren't interested in me yet.

Simon was our means of escape, and if they could clip him, I'm a sitting duck.

I looked over to Simon and he seemed to be a little confused.

I smiled and patted my leg softly.

He gave me a fake, annoyed look before he smiled and jumped over to me.

I peaked around the corner again.

All of the paladins where looking over at our table now.

This got me smiling again.

I leaned over to Simon and whispered my plan into his ear.

When told him the plan, he was smiling like he's seeing a bowl of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

Just then, a paladin claw hit our table and destroyed it.

Simon and I flinched and instinctively threw our hands up in protection.

Simon jumped and I run out from behind the remains table and tackled the female paladin.

The two males that flanked her instantly pointed their guns at me.

Simon grabbed one of them, then jumped to the other mail and jumped them both away.

Now it was only me and the female paladin.

I shot up off of the ground and noted that one of the paladins that Simon jumped dropped his gun.

I took it as quickly as I could, not taking my eyes off of the female.

She got up and lifted her arm with the rod and was about to strike when I shot her with the gun.

_Bang!_

The sound of the gun shooting and its wire coming out made me flinch, but not miss the paladin.

She started to scream and move erratically from the electricity.

She stopped moving and screaming and slumped over after a second.

Paladins, like me, can't handle the amount of electricity that Jumpers can.

It was eerily silent.

Simon jumped back, even more tired than before and spooked me.

"'m sorry."

"It's ok Simon. Just wasn't expecting that."

You may be wondering why we are here at a paladin headquarter.

The answer is simple.

Jake and Neal wanted to.

We looked around the room to see what they were hiding in here that may be of some use to us.

We saw a couple of file drawers and started to go through them.

Most of them were files of their budget, but some where actually helpful.

After we searched through the majority of the drawers, my pager went off.

Jake and Neal gave it to me to keep in touch with them.

If we needed each other in an emergency, or something, then we knew how to get a hold of one another.

Simon walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I laid my arms on his back and we jumped back to the house.

Once we let go, we turned to see both Jake and Neal looking at us in a slightly annoyed stare.

Scratch that.

They were looking at Simon with a slightly annoyed stare.

"So, did you get what we went there for?" I asked.

This seemed to get their attention because they both looked up at me for a second.

"Yeah. Got some usernames and passwords. We should be able to track them down and find out what they're do'n easier." Jake replied as Neal went to the kitchen.

Simon jumped somewhere.

I felt it.

I don't know why, but since I've been around Jake, Neal, and Simon, I've been able to tell when someone jumps easier.

I think that that's how paladins get their senses.

They're exposed to the same environment that would be created when a Jumper jumps.

That soft sonic boom.

Jake looked at me for a second, swinging the folders in his right hand, then he looked down at the floor.

I sniffed and walked over to him slowly.

He looked up at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded his head and looked off to the side.

"You're hiding something from me." I stated.

He looked at me in the eye like I've found his journal or something.

"What're yah talk'n about?" He asked uncertainly.

"You can tell if someone is lying or hiding something from you if they don't look at you in the eyes. It's body language. It's also the same if a person can't break eye contact." I stated.

He nodded his head again and began to walk away; most likely to try the usernames and passwords.

I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me.

"I know that I'm sounding strange, but, please tell me if anything bad happens or will happen because of something that has already happened."

He looked off to the side in concentration; probably to figure out what I just said.

"Alright." He said simply as I let go of the sleeve of his leather jacket.

I watched him walk away to the computers.

* * *

><p>All day, Neal and Jake have been acting strangely.<p>

I wasn't bothering me much at first, but as the silence continued, the more it bothered me.

No one was talking to each other.

Most of the time, someone is talking to someone else or arguing with someone else or cursing at something for not working the way that it was supposed to.

Something isn't right.

I was looking around for food that we might need for the week for some 'shopping.'

Neal and Jake normally just stole food and that's how we eat.

So sweet, isn't it?

They did have some money saved up from I don't even want to know what for going to restaurants and pubs and stuff.

But, no.

They never used the money to buy food.

They remind me of Aladdin and Abu sometimes.

I'm still trying to figure out which one is the monkey, though.

The silence was killing me and not letting me focus.

Normally, silence wasn't all that bad and I enjoyed it when it happened, but this was unbearable.

You know what, screw it.

"Neal, Jake, Simon!" I called out to them.

"Let's go to London!"

In truth, I had been to London before.

The summer before dad died, he scraped up enough money that I got to take a ten-day tour around London, Paris, Luzern, and Munich with a brief stop at Luxembourg.

It was amazing, save for my incident at Luxembourg.

I had just woken up when we got to Luxembourg from our bus ride there.

We had about an hour until we were to take off again, so I got off the bus and into the crowd of people I was travelling with.

I heard that there was a souvenir shop around, so I checked my wallet to see how many Euros I had.

I began walking in the direction of the shop while counting and putting away my money.

I didn't have enough for anything.

I had about one Euro and a couple of cents.

When I put my money away and looked up, my head smacked right into the bus's review mirror.

That woke me up.

There were no ATMs around that would give me Euros so I could by a souvenir, so I had to go to a bank where a teller started shouting at me in Luxembourgish because I was too close to the next person in line.

After I got to the teller, I found that she spoke English.

Once I got my money, I saw that I only had five minutes to get back to the bus, so I had to sprint over a bridge that went over the street below and a couple of city blocks until I saw the bus.

When I was walking to the bus, I saw a couple of locals pointing at me in confusion.

When I looked down, I saw that the top half of my blouse and unbuttoned and was exposing my bra.

Oh, yeah.

It was embarrassing.

The worst part was that the pretentious French teacher that sat next to me on the bus bought these beautiful souvenirs.

When someone commented, she said: "Oh, I know! I was so lucky that the cashier allowed me to pay with USDs."

I was pissed.

I had about $80 that I could have used.

Best.

Trip.

Ever!

Neal walked into the kitchen where I was and leaned against the doorframe.

"I hate to say it, Mel, but I don't think that I can come with you."

I looked over to him and saw that he was examining some papers.

Probably has to do with our recent adventure.

I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Alright. So it's just me, Simon, and Jake?"

"Uhh, I don' really fancy London." Simon called out.

Well, that's great.

"Why not?

"Englan's no' me thing. Tried i' once."

"But….you come from Ireland…"

"Just because he comes from Ireland doesn't mean that he likes England." Neal explained.

I gave a bit of a pout, then shouted: "So what's your excuse for not wanting to go to London with me, Jake?"

There was a bit of a pause, then he replied: "I have to track these bastards."

"No, you don't." Neal yelled back at him.

I looked at Neal confused and Jake walked into the room with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What did you say?" Jake questioned in his threatening manner.

"I said that you don't have to. I can track them down just as quickly. Go spend some time with Mel. You never do."

I looked at Neal a bit nervously, but he continued to stare down Jake confidently.

Jake blew out of his mouth and deflated a bit in defeat.

"Go grab your stuff, girly."

Jake walked out of the kitchen to his room and I smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted out and hugged Neal.

"Don't thank me, thank Jake."

"Don't worry, I am! To London!" I squealed and ran out of the kitchen to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the Luxembourg incident really did happen to me in real life. It was one of my favorite memories on my trip! Anyways, I know that Griffin hasn't appeared yet at all, and I'm sorry about that, but don't lose hope! He is coming up really soon. :)<br>Please send me reviews!  
>I have, like, three stories going and only one person has sent me a review for one of them. It's quite discouraging. :(<br>Thank you! **


End file.
